powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangers Back in Time
Rangers Back in Time is the 39th and 40th episodes of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Part 1 Inspired by the Ranger teens' class assignment of bringing in photographs from their childhood, Lord Zedd comes up with a plan to exploit this trip down memory lane. Using the Rock Of Time, he reverses the Earth's rotation, causing everyone on the planet to revert in age by about 10 years! No longer teens, and no longer possessing memory of being Rangers, the Powerless Kids are seemingly defenseless against Zedd's Putties. But are they still a great team beyond their years? Part 2 Trapped in Photomare's picture, the Powerless Kids' only hope is Young Bulk and Skull! Can Alpha 5 find a way to restore the kids, and convince them that they're an alien-fighting superhero team? Even if they get back to their normal age, the Rangers will have to deal with the Zord-copying Photomare, and a horde of revived monsters guarding the Rock of Time! Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) **Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) **Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) **Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) **Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) **Justin Timsit as Young Billy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) **Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier **Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch **Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Kirk Thornton as Photomare (voice) Quotes :Tommy: "I was expecting someone tougher." :Goldar: "I'm the greatest warrior of all!" :Zedd (on the moon): "I can't believe that bubble head said that! I need some real defenders down there!" Song *We Need A Hero Errors *The Rangers remain in the same classroom with other elementary-school-aged students, though an establishing shot in Part 2 establishes the building is still called Angel Grove High School. The school's crest on one of the walls also says this as well. *Although the Morphin Grid is later established to be capable of retaining a Ranger's memories if time reversion happens, as shown in "Rangers in Reverse", the Rangers' memories are suppressed on this occasion. *When the Red Dragon Thunderzord approaches giant Photomare, the legs of the Thunder Megazord can be seen before the other four Rangers join up to form it. *When the camera pans up on Rocky in the Red Dragon cockpit, Kimberly's arm can be seen briefly in the right hand side of the shot. *Adam recognizes Oysterizer, and calls him by name despite having never encountered him before. *Despite the fact that Photomare was created from a camera, it visually resembled a photocopier. *Photomare has a female appearance, is referred to as 'sister' by Alpha and also referred to as female by Adam, but has a male voice. *Zordon warns the Rangers that "the Rock of Time is guarded by Lord Zedd's most powerful monsters from the past," despite Oysterizer and Dramole originally being Finster/Rita's creations. Additionally, the Invenusable Fly Trap, while powerful, was definitely not the strongest monster Lord Zedd had created. *The metal piece on Lord Zedd's right hand pinky finger between knuckle and fingertip disappears and reappears repeatedly between shots in Part 1. Also when Bulk and Skull are put to sleep by Alpha 5 in detention it shows Skull sitting at the first desk and Bulk at the second desk but at the end of the episode when everything is back to normal it shows Bulk sitting at the first desk and Skull at the second desk. Notes *The actors who play the young versions of Billy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Bulk, and Skull would later reprise their roles again during the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers episodes. The only child-ranger actor that does not return is Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly, because by that time Kimberly will have passed on her powers to Kat. *The Photomare monster does not appear in original footage. *This is the first time the Rangers are regressed to the age of children, albeit with their Ranger memories suppressed. This would happen again late in Season 3 at the end of "Rangers in Reverse" and the Alien Rangers saga, though prior to "RiR", Michael R. Gotto plays Young Tommy in the VHS special Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Karate Club: The White Ranger Kata. *Even though Aisha says that Bulk and Skull have been in detention since the second grade, the actors that play the kid Rangers look more like they are in the fourth grade. *Part 2 marks the final use of the Power Sword, Power Lance, Power Daggers, and Power Bow in battle, and the only true occasion they are used in original combat footage, albeit with the apparent violence still minimized compared with Zyuranger. They will appear again in Power Rangers Zeo, alongside the Mighty Morphin' Ranger costumes in the Power Chamber's display case. Adam uses the Power Axe again in "Storybook Rangers, Part 2" and many years later in Operation Overdrive's "Once a Ranger, Part 2". *The second part of this episode marks the overall 100th episode of MMPR and, by extension, the entire Power Rangers franchise (This doesn't count the unaired pilot version of "Day of the Dumpster"). *When the Rangers become children, all six remain schoolmates. In the original course of events, four of them--Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Aisha--moved to Angel Grove from other locales and did not meet Billy and Kimberly until their high school years. This discrepancy is not explained, although it is likely the Rangers memories were altered to account for the discontinuity. *This was the last episode produced before "The Power Transfer". *The main, adult cast members appear only briefly in both episodes as filming was underway for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie at the time. *When Photomare's chest slot spewed forth the people she trapped in photos, the footage is four of the unmorphed core Dairangers, minus Kazu, from the source Dairanger episode (see link below). This is the only appearance of any of the core Dairangers in Power Rangers until Super Megaforce. *Part 2 is the first time a Zord-calling sequence is interrupted by another scene (the scene cuts to Tommy fighting the Putties between Kimberly and Billy calling their Zords). *The Zord battle with Photomare and the copy Red Dragon Thunderzord is the first time the Thunder Megazord takes down two enemies with one swing of the Thunder Saber. See Also (Photomare footage & Zord Battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode